


Mask

by Lucy410



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: Fraser wishes Ray would talk to him
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Due South Archive





	Mask

He's walking more stiffly than usual and there's a bruise on his cheek that wasn't there yesterday. I know something's wrong. As soon as I walk over he'll smile, slap my shoulder, and put on the mask, the mask he doesn't think I can see. For a moment he let me glimpse the real Ray Kowalski, but I know that's all I'm going to get, just a glimpse. I think whatever causes his bruises is his way of coping, why won't he talk to me? 

"Fraser." 

He"s spotted me and so I put on my own mask, and I smile and walk over to greet Ray, but oh my heart is aching.


End file.
